Conventionally, regarding such a direct liquid type of writing tool, for example, JP-A-2006-212884 has disclosed a direct liquid type of writing tool comprising: a pen tip; an ink absorbent body connected to a rear end of the pen tip; an ink tank arranged on a rear side of the ink absorbent body; and communicating tubes for connecting the ink tank and the ink absorbent body. In this direct liquid type of writing tool, two communicating tubes are provided in parallel with a space therebetween, and a front end of each of the two communicating tubes is opened. The ink absorbent body has a high-density portion, and a low-density portion rearward adjacently connected to the high-density portion. The front end of each of the communicating tubes and a rear end of the pen tip are connected to the high-density portion. In addition, JP-A-2006-212884 has disclosed that, when the front end of each of the communicating tubes is inserted from the rear end of the ink absorbent body, the front end of each of the communicating tubes presses the inside of the ink absorbent body frontward so that the high-density portion is formed in the ink absorbent body in the vicinity of the front end of each of the communicating tubes.
In the direct liquid type of writing tool disclosed in JP-A-2006-212884, the front end of each of the communicating tubes has a sloped cut surface. The sloped cut surface (opening of the front end of the communicating tube) faces toward a central axis of the ink absorbent body. Thus, according to the inventors of the present patent application, in such a conventional direct liquid type of writing tool, the ink absorbent body is pressed too much in the vicinity of the front end of each of the communicating tubes, so that ink discharging performance from the pen tip may be deteriorated. In particular, this concern may be remarkable if the outer diameter of the barrel is made smaller to make the barrel thinner, and thus if the outer diameter of the ink absorbent body and the distance between the front-end openings of the communicating tubes are made smaller.